That Girl
by runaway xo
Summary: Short fluff. Edward tries to convince Bella that marriage at eighteen isn't so bad. One-shot, Pre-Breaking Dawn.


**A/N: Alright, let's all say this together now...**

**FLUFF ALERT! And possible cheese. (Cheesiness)**

**This one-shot takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. **

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

I sat beside Bella on the small twin mattress, running my fingers gently through her hair as she read. Her hair was still damp from the shower and the room had since been doused in the impermeable aroma of sweet strawberries. The scent relaxed me further than I had anticipated and my ulterior motive for tonight's discussion was wearing thin. I didn't want to disrupt this moment of bliss, but I knew I would have to if I wanted to experiment with this.

I leaned forward letting my nose rest on the shoulder where Bella's hair lay, letting the warm strands touch the tip of my nose.

"Mmm," she sighed as I pressed my lips to her delicate shoulder that was hidden beneath an old t-shirt. "That feels nice," she murmured, her eyes still trained on a page in her book.

"I'm sorry," I lied. "I didn't mean to distract you." Another lie. She knew I was being dishonest. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. How perceptive she was.

Suddenly she bent the corner of her page back and closed the book. She placed the book on her bedside table as she spoke. "You could have told me I was boring you. I didn't mean to be rude."

Now I was rolling my eyes at her. "You weren't boring me Bella." I ran my hands through her dark locks. "Quite the opposite actually," I mused. The expressions that came upon her face while she read were absolutely fascinating. I'd never witnessed something so entertaining – or frustrating – through-out all of my existence.

"Well," I murmured, pulling myself out of my notions. "Considering I now have your attention I suppose I could share with you some facts."

"Facts?" She asked quizzically. Her voice sounded as if she were amused. She turned her body so it was more aligned with my own.

"Fun facts… of sorts," I clarified.

She raised her eyebrow delicately.

"About marriage," I admitted finally.

I tried to anticipate her reaction. Watching as her human reflexes slowly responded to my words. I estimated her anger or reluctance on the subject – she had already agreed to marry me, but any reference to the forthcoming event never seemed to sit well with her.

But Bella always surprised me. Her thoughts – as always – were hidden, but this time behind a comical smirk.

"Marriage fun facts? You don't say."

Was she mocking me? I couldn't tell. I played it safe and nodded.

"Do tell," she encouraged, smiling.

Okay, I was positive that she was mocking me. But that was better than anger, correct?

I evaluated her amused expression for another moment before launching into my memorized plan of action. "Did you know that in certain countries there is such a thing as child marriage? In Africa, fifty percent of women are married before the age of fifteen. It's legal in some places – customary even – for a woman to be married off before the age of twelve. In Ethiopia some girls are married as young as the age of seven. Now, when you compare that to eighteen…"

I let my voice trail off at the end as I watched Bella's grin widen and her head shake back and forth gently.

I sighed. "Would you like me to stop?"

She nodded, but her smile did not falter.

I waited, concentrating on the still constant fragrance of strawberries in an attempt to not lose my patience with her. It wasn't until I was positive that I was going to combust that she spoke.

"Edward…"

Was she trying to kill me? Exterminate an immortal creature? Because that's exactly what she was doing.

Had I succumbed into my human self so completely that I panicked at the thought of her finding my small rant ridiculous or offending? Perhaps. But I knew that I would take whatever measures were needed in an attempt to generate a feeling other than fear in Bella when it came to the topic of weddings and marriage. I just couldn't stand to see her cringe at every mention of the upcoming event. It was a selfish act, I knew. But I had already recognized that I was a selfish creature.

After an eternity – it would have seemed – she spoke.

"Edward, I'm going to marry you," her small hands reached out and cupped my face. Her palms were so warm, her voice strong. "You can't read my mind which is how I know that you don't realize it but I'm over all of that. I don't care what Renee thinks, or Charlie, or Angela, Jessica, Mike, or anybody. Soon enough I'll have you for an eternity. I now realize that it's silly to posses such a trivial fear. When you compare it to forever…" she trailed off. "Well… I suppose I'm kind of looking forward to the wedding… a little." She smiled as she peeked at me through her lashes.

Her hands had since fell from my face to her lap, but I wanted them back. And I knew how to do just that. I leaned forward, letting my lips mold themselves around her soft mouth. She responded with enthusiasm – just as I had expected—and brought her hand back, resting her finger tips against my cheek.

When I pulled away, I held her hand there, delicately stroking the golden ring that rested on the third finger of her left hand.

"You really don't mind being _that _girl?" I whispered. I was thrilled by her answer but wanted to be one hundred percent positive that she was sincere.

She nodded. "As long as you're_ that_ boy."

"You mean _that _vampire?"

She grinned. "The very one." And then she pressed her hands to my face once more and kissed me with her velvet lips.

I was definatley looking forward to the wedding as well.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I needed a little Pre-Breaking Dawn fluff to get through the day. :) Sorry for the errors, it's late. **

**Geek Squad guy kind of ruined my day when he deleted every single document I have ever saved on my computer. (Deep breaths)**

**As you can tell, I'm kind of stressed. Leave a nice review to make me feel better? Thanks!**


End file.
